Find the integer that is closest to $1000\sum_{n=3}^{10000}\frac1{n^2-4}$.
Solution: Note that
\[\frac{1}{n^2-4} = \frac{1}{(n-2)(n+2)} = \frac{1}{4}\left(\frac{1}{n-2} - \frac{1}{n+2}\right).\]Thus, the given sum telescopes: \[\begin{aligned} 1000\sum_{n=3}^{10000}\frac1{n^2-4} &= 1000 \cdot \frac{1}{4} \sum_{n=3}^{10000} \left(\frac{1}{n-2} - \frac{1}{n+2}\right) \\ & = 250 \left(\frac{1}{1} + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} - \frac{1}{9999} - \frac{1}{10000} - \frac{1}{10001} - \frac{1}{10002}\right) \\ &= 250 + 125 + 83.\overline{3} + 62.5 - \varepsilon \end{aligned}\]where $\varepsilon = 250\left(\tfrac{1}{9999}+\tfrac{1}{10000}+\tfrac{1}{10001}+\tfrac{1}{10002}\right)$. This simplifies to $520.8\overline{3} - \varepsilon$, and so the answer is $\boxed{521}.$

(To check that $\varepsilon$ is small enough to not affect the answer, we can write $\varepsilon < 250 \cdot 4 \cdot \frac{1}{5000} = 0.2$. This shows that the sum lies between $520.8\overline{3}$ and $520.6\overline{3}$, and so the closest integer is indeed $521$, as stated before.)